Denial
by SteelAgainstIvory
Summary: Sasuke denies his love for a certain blonde. SasuNaru Fluff. One shot for now.


**A/N:** Okay. This is my SasuNaru! YAY! It came in a little -pop- with a plot bunny!

**Warning:** Don't need one. Obviously if you are reading this you love YAOI. Yes. YAOI. Now let's watch as homophobes have a heart attack and send me evil messages!

**Disclaimer:** I will own Naruto when a snow ball survives in the Christian's religion ideal temperature of hell… yeah, not likely…

**Summary:** Sasuke denies his feelings for a particular blonde.

**Remember: **

_Italics-_ Sasuke's conscious thoughts

**Bold-** Sasuke's subconscious thoughts

Regular- Eh… Self explanatory

Denial

It happens on nights like this. At this time when the breeze washes over the room, sending dust faeries into the air. Moonlight speckles the soft room a blue silvery color. The dark haired boy would just close his eyes. Sight was truly useless in the dark any way.

He could smell… smell the warm sunshine and yellow butterflies.

It drives him insane. Everything the other did was always full of kindness. But how? How can one do that? Especially Naruto? He has been hated his whole life. He never cringes or looks sad. He never treats them the way they treat him? Why?

_Psh. Because he's blonde._

**It just shows how unique he is.**

It was weird, that's for sure. Sasuke tried shaking his thoughts free from the blonde team mate. He had to focus. Team seven was on an important mission! … Alright, it's a crap mission. But still, you can never be sure some one won't attack.He sighed and would have snuggled down into blanket, but it was currently occupied.

This time he could feel… feel the soft shivers. They were no longer of fear.

The Uchiha was probably the only one who knew of Naruto's nightmares. Because Sasuke was the only other boy and child of the team, he bunked with Naruto many times on over night missions. The first night he teased Naruto. The second night he thought it a coincidence. The third night he rolled his eyes and called him a wimp. From then on he began to get curious.

_Now I am so tired of it, I just let him sleep with me._

**That's how worried I am…**

The blonde boy rolled over, effectively laying on the other. Sasuke made a slight noise at the odd closeness. He quickly got use to it and welcomed the warmth. It was a cold night anyways. Naruto would get up eventually. Plus it wasn't like they were doing anything. Right? Of course not. The only thing sexually related they had done was that kiss they shared at age 12.

But, he could still remember the taste… it was ramen mixed with spice that sweetened his tongue.

Sasuke coughed. He hadn't thought of that in years. Or tried not to. It was rather difficult when you lost your first kiss to some one you barely knew, let alone not like too much, and he was also a guy. Strangely enough, that was pretty low on the mental list. Now Naruto was he best friend, rival, and equal, which no one ever measured up to his standards. But this kid did.

_Jeez, I need sleep. I'm actually thinking about Naruto and sexual conduct at the same time._

**Not that it was bad… he could have done better though. I could give him lessons.**

The brunet yawned. He noticed that since his eyes closed he was getting a lot sleepier. It had nothing to do with the other young man snoozing soundly next to him. Nope. With out fully realizing what he was doing, he let his hand run through Naruto's hair. It was surprisingly soft. Naruto let out a soft moan and moved into the hand, urging it to continue. Sasuke snapped to, practically leaping from the bed.

That was when he heard it… that small whimper and low words.

Sasuke calmed himself. Contrary to popular belief, he wasn't as mean to Naruto as believed. The blonde was one of the few that knew that from experience. Sasuke might not know why every one hated Naruto, but in truth, he didn't have a reason. So he let himself settle next to his friend. A fist clenched some where in Sasuke's stomach. Did it make that much of a difference what Naruto said to him in his sleep?

_Dammit Naruto! How can I deny my feeling for you now when you say me you love me?_

… **Apparently, it does.**

End

A/N: OK! I'm done! I like this! I could have done better though. Maybe I'll make this a two-shot if I get enough reviews. Heh heh! Luvs all!


End file.
